


Jon's Nameday

by InsertSarcasticComment



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Pre-Series, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSarcasticComment/pseuds/InsertSarcasticComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jon's 12th nameday he receives an unexpected surprise gift from his father and Ned shows Jon that even though he's not a Stark by name he is by blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon's Nameday

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that popped into my head about Jon Snow's birthdays growing up.

Jon woke to an annoying, insistent knocking at his bedroom door. He got up, knowing already who it would be, and pulled the door open shivering at the draft from the cold hallway. Robb entered the room then, grinning.  
"Happy twelfth Nameday Jon" he exclaimed excitedly thrusting a small package into his hands.  
Jon stared at the gift, wondering what it could be. He carefully opened the wrappings on the present to reveal a small carved direwolf. Jon looked up at Robb's grinning face and frowned.  
"Robb, you know I can't keep this." Jon said regretfully, smoothing his thumb across the back of the wooden wolf.  
"Why not?" Robb asked, confused. "It's just a piece of wood."  
"If your mother sees this, even Lord Stark won't be able to stop her from killing me." Jon said as he rewrapped the wolf and handed it back to Robb. "Thank you for this, but I can't keep it." He said before turning to change into clean clothes.  
Robb sighed, sitting on the bed and waiting for Jon to finish getting ready for breakfast.  
The pair talked as they walked from Jon's chambers on the far side of the castle, away from the rooms of the Stark family.  
"Maybe the kitchens will have prepared something special for my Nameday." Jon said lightly, smiling softly.  
"I have a good feeling about this year Jon" Robb said thumping his half brother on his back.  
The pair laughed together, Jon remembering a time when he had hoped that he would receive some kind of celebration to mark this day different from the others. There had been a time when he fully expected gifts and treats from the kitchens like the Stark children received every year for their Nameday's.  
Now he knew for sure he would never receive any of these things and he and Robb made light of it.  
The pair entered the dining room and saw the Stark family already eating there; nobody but Lord and Lady Stark looked up to acknowledge them. Lady Stark ignoring the bastard altogether whilst Lord Stark smiled at him.  
Jon stared. Lord Stark was not one to usually smile, but today, on Jon's Nameday? That was even stranger.  
Robb noticed too and nudged Jon in the stomach then made his way to his usual seat by his father’s side while Jon did the same, sitting in his usual seat at the end of the table.  
Sighing he helped himself to some bacon and began eating, ignoring the looks he was receiving from Robb across the table.  
After breakfast the pair went to the training yard and practised for a few hours before splitting and going their separate ways.  
Jon made his way to the Godswood and sat quietly, looking up at the large Hart Tree. Not long after he arrived, he heard the crunch of leaves and looked up to see his father, Lord Stark making his way over.  
Jon stood quickly, unsure what to do or say and settled for a bow and a quiet "Lord Stark" before looking up to meet his eyes.  
Lord Stark nodded and sat on a log, patting the space next to him for Jon to sit too. When Jon was seated, Ned pulled a small package from his pocket; the same one Robb had tried to give him earlier. Jon's eyes widened, how had Lord Stark found out about that? Jon had given it back, he hadn't accepted the gift.  
"Did you not like it?" Lord Stark asked, examining the small wooden wolf.  
"My Lord, I didn't take it," Jon said quickly, panicking. "Robb, he tried to give it to me. As a Nameday gift. I didn't take it. I swear." He rushed to explain.  
Ned watched the boy panic and then took pity on him, asking "why didn't you accept it?"  
The boy looked confused as he stumbled to reply, "it would not be proper and I didn't want anybody to think I had stolen it." He admitted to his knees, no longer looking at Ned  
"I had this made for you" Ned explained to the boy causing Jon to look up in shock.  
"It's to remind you that even though you do not have my name, you are still a Stark by blood. I had Robb give it to you because I thought you would accept it more easily from him." Ned told the boy.  
Jon looked shocked but accepted the carving when Ned passed it to him.  
"Good lad." Ned said quietly as he patted Jon on the back and got up to leave the Godswood.  
Jon stared at the wolf, running his fingers over the figure even hours after Lord Stark had left, grinning at his Nameday gift from his father.


End file.
